


This is my family

by Kkbpodr



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Mutant Tony Stark, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Ororo Munroe is a Good Friend, Past Howard Stark/Maria Stark - Freeform, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Protective Charles Xavier, Protective Logan (X-Men), Protective Siblings, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Sister, Uncle Nick Fury, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkbpodr/pseuds/Kkbpodr
Summary: Tony Stark is a mutant and is one od Charles Xavier adopted children along with the youngest
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Maria Stark, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Maria Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	1. How they met

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [This is my family by Kkbpodr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330760) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> Tony has an older twin sister

(35 years ago)

Anthony and Antoinette Stark were in the room they shared since they were little kids building a robotic dog 

"Tonio puoi passarmi quel cacciavaite" Antoinette asked (Tony can you hand me that screwdriver) her brother handed her the screwdriver that's when their father bursted into their room the twins could smell the alcohol

"Here Tonia" Tony responds 

"What the hell is this" Howard growled marching over the to the sibling grabbing the robot 

"It's a dog we built it" Anthony answered the father growled

"Can't either of you do something useful for once" Howrad growled grabbing the hammer he was about to smash it little robot but Tony tried to stop him

"No dad please we worked really hard on it" Tony grabbed his fathers arm but he hit with hammer that's when Antoinette decided not to let him hurt her little brother she fought her father over the hammer making the drunk man let go of the little boy making Tony fall to ground unconscious Howard threw Antoinette into the wall head first fell unconscious blood leaking from the back of her head the kickes her in th stomach over and over 

Then left the room after smashing the dog into the wall 

3 minutes later Tony gained consciousness he saw his sister on the floor not moving he went over to her and checked for a pulse he didn't find one the brother picked up his older twin sister bridal style and super speeded to the closest hospital emergency room 

"Please someone my sister is hurt" the dotors and nurses quickly made their way over them and took the little girl that's when Tony blacked out

When the younger twin woke up he was hooked to a machine with a cast on his arm he looked around and saw Jarvis, Ana, Aunt Peggy, Uncle Fury, and Rhodey in the hospital room

"Auntie Peggy" all the adults head shot up 

"Where's Tonia" Tony asked looking around 

"She's in her room how are you feeling" Peggy asked running her hand through her godson's hair

"I feel fine I want to see my sister" the brother said that's when the doctor came into his room

"I would like to let you know that Antoinette is awake but there is a chance that she won't make it" the doctor explained a sad look was on Tony's face

"Can I see her please" the little genius pleaded the doctor looked conflicted 

"Please she's his twin sister" Rhodey asked the doctor nodded

"Ok he can see her" The doctor sighed Rhodey had put the younger boy in a wheelchair and rolled him to his sister's room when they got to the room Toni was really pale and looked so close to death

"Hey Tonio hey Rhodey" Toni smiled weakly 

"Hey kid" Rhodey rolled Tony over the bed 

"Sis you gonna get better you gotta" Tony pleaded his older twin chuckled weakly 

"Looks like you won the race huh Anthony" the sister coughed out 

"Don't say that you gotta fight you here me" Anthony said the older sister was coughing up a fit 

"Rhodey can you give us some privacy please" Toni asked their best friend nodded then left 

"Sis what's wrong" Tony asked his wiser older sister smiled 

"I have three things I need to tell you one: don't do anything stupid bambi I don't want you to do something you'll regret, two: I made you something its in my drawer" Toni said she coughed 

"What's the last thing sis" Anthony asked 

"I Antoniette Elosia Stark transfer my mutant powers to my brother Anthony Edward Stark" Toni whispered weakly the wind outside was blowing hardly the clouds in thw sky was making circle a blue light under Antoinette skin was flowing into Anthony since they were holding hands

"Ti amo così tanto che Tonio non dimenticarlo e ti prego di perdonarmi fratello per lasciato così presto" Toni said in Italian (I love you so much Tonio don't forget that and please forgive me brother for leaving you so soon) 

"Ti voglio bene anche io, Tonia, chw non ti dimenticherò mai" Tony said back in Italian (I love you too Tonia so much I will never forget you) crying when he realised she was dead that's when the doctors and nurses came running into the room one of the nurses had put him outside then left to help the other the young inventor felt electricity flowing through him he saw Rhodey, Aunt Peggy, Uncle Fury, Jarvis and Ana run up to him he stood up and super speeded past them and ran into a clear field 

There he let out scream with pain, sadness and agony he shot a lightning bolt up in the sky wind began to circle him he floating in the air 

(X-Men jet)

"Professor were here" Mystique said the professor rolled behind her 

"Don't land too close Raven" Charles said the mutant nodded and landed the jet not too close to Tony the mutants exited the plan 

"Storm try to take control of the lightning" Raven ordered the teen mutant and that's exactly what she did Tony started to come back to the ground the wind started to blow harder it then started to rain too

"Hey bud why don't you calm down" Logan yelled the young inventor turned to them 

"Who are you" Tony yelled back tears still streaming down his face

"I am Professor Charles Xavier and this is my team" Xavier answered telepathically 

"What do want" Tony asked it stopped raining

"We just want to help you" Jean answered him telepathically Anthony turned to her

"It's useless you know you can't help me" Stark explained 

"We can if you let us" Charles said the wind had settled down 

"My name is Anthony Edward Stark what are your names" the boy yelled staying guarded ready for anything

"My name is Ororo Munroe aka Storm, this is Logan aka Wolverine, Raven aka Mystique, Jean Grey aka Phoenix, that's Hank McCory aka Beast and that's Professor Charles Xavier" Ororo answered Tony nodded he walked over to them 

"Why were you out here bud" Logan asked 

"My older twin sister died a few hours ago" Stark answer he heard a car pull up and turned around it was Uncle Fury

"Kid we were worried about you" Nick walked up 

"Sorry uncle I just needed to clear my head that's all" the genius said turning back to the group behind him

"Yeah ok kid" Fury ruffled his hair

"Uncle this is the X-Men, X-Men this is my godfather Nick Fury" Tony introduced them

"Are you Anthony's guardian" Charles asked Nick shook his head 

"No talk to his mother Maria she'll be back tomorrow c'mon Tony before Peggy gets even more upset then she already is" Nick said taking Tony to the car the boy waved bye to the group of mutants 

"I'll see her tomorrow" Xavier said going back to the jet

(The next day)

Tony woke up hoping yesterday was just a nightmare but it wasn't his sister wasn't there when he woke up like she always was he got and to her side of the room opened her top drawer where he saw a box with his name on it he picked it up and was about to open it when he heard his name being called from downstairs he put the gift to the side and walked downstairs 

He saw his mother had returned he immediately hugged her

"I missed you too darling where's your sister" Maria asked Tony looked at Jarvis and Ana for help

"Miss.Stark something horrible has happened while you were gone" Ana said the older woman smile fell

"What happened Ana where's my daughter" Maria yelled her son looked down trying not to cry

Jarvis began explaining to the mother what had happened by the end of it the mother was crying 

"Mom" Tony said Maria looked at him hugged him tightly

"I'm so sorry Bambino it shouldn't have happened to you" the woman cried 

"Not your fault mama" Tony whispered Maria had let go of the boy 

"It's not safe for you to be here Tonio" Maria said wiping away your tears

"What no I don't want to leave mama don't make me go" Tony pleaded

"I don't want to but I have to I can't lose you too it's for your safety please don't fight with me on this" Maria pleaded Tony nodded in relcutantly 

"Where am I supposed to go" the little genius asked that's when somebody knocked on the door Jarvis answered the door

"Go pack that's your ride" Maria said Tony speeded up to his room and packed all of his suff along with pictures of him, his sister and mom most of were of him and his twin taken together he then grabbed the stuff him and Antoinette created together and the present his sister left for him then went downstairs he saw that Charles Xavier and that girl named Ororo was there 

"I'm going with them aren't I" Tony asked Maria nodded

"Are you ready to leave Tony" Ororo asked the younger mutant nodded Storm took his suitcase and Tony took the box to the car the two walked back inside after putting everything in the car

"Ti amo bambino" Maria hugged her son and kissed his head

"Ti amo mamma" Tony hugged back then let go of her and left the house with Charles and Ororo 

Tony sat in the back and Ororo sat in the front when they pulled up to the house Tony mouth dropped in fascination 

"Welcome home Anthony" Charles smiled back at the boy


	2. They're back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35 years later let's see what happened, oh and the rogues avengers have returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony stopped ageing at 21 years old, Ororo stopped ageing at 25 years old and Jean stopped ageing at 30 years old

(35 years later)

Tony, Jean and Ororo were having a cartwheel challenge seeing who can do the most cartwheels and so far Jean was winning 

"Ok ok Jean won" Tony laughed falling onto the ground 

"Damn right I won" Jean sat on ground next to her adopted brother Ororo laid on his stomach the sibilings chuckled that's when a portal opened and Tony husbands as in more then walked through

"Tony we need to go" Rhodey said to mutant groaned and moved his adopted sister off of him and got up 

"Ugh bye guys I'll see y'all soon hopefully" Tony waved bye to his siblings walking through the portal

"So what's wrong loves" Giving Stephen and Rhodey each a kiss 

"The rogues have just came back" Stephen explained 

"Why did you bring me here then" Stark hissed walking away from his husbands Rhodey ran up to him and held his hand

"Just know I gave Barton a black eye and maybe a broken nose I feel ok now I guess" Rhodey said the younger man chuckled 

"And I might've punched Rogers in the jaw hurt my hand thought" Stephen said walked up 

"I feel loved" Tony joked walking into the room where the ex avengers were 

"Ok let's talk about the rules" Carlo said 

"Rule number one: you will not be accompanying us on missions

Rule number two: you will be answering to Mr.Stark since the council had put you in our care

Rule number three: don't attack anyone or you will be under house arrest longer than 3 years that will be all guys" Danvers said leaving the room after patting Tony on the back comforting 

"I'll show you to the rooms now please follow me" Stark said walking out the room with his old friend behind him

"Tony don't do this the world needs us" Steve said Stark whirles around with a surprise look on his face

"I'm not doing anything Rogers I didn't do this it was decision that this is happening don't you dare bame this on me" Tony said getting in his face the mutant showed them their rooms and left to his sister and mother grave yard there was a bunch of candles and flowers there after the footage of Siberia leaked and he puts flowers next to the headstones then sat down in the middle 

"Ragazzi, mi mancate così tanto" Tony said in Italian (I miss you guys so much) leaning on his sister's headstone he saw Rhodey walk up to him then sat behind her and hugged him from behind 

"You ok" Rhodey asked Tony nodded and smiled up at him

"Of course I am darling just missing them that's all really" the shorter man explained 

"Tell me the truth" Rhodey sighed his husband pouted 

"I want kids at least 5 adopted of course" Tony blurted Rhodey eyes widen

"Let's talk about this at home with Stephen" the military man stood up then helped the genuis up and took him to the car


	3. I'm back

(Avengers tower)

When Rhodey and Tony got back to the tower they had a sit-down and talked to Stephen about having kids they settled on adopting three kids for the time being that is so they decided to go down to the adoption center next week after that talk they decided to watch Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, Tony started to doze off in the middle of a movie 

"Love let's go bed," Stephen said Anthony shook his head snuggling closer to Rhodey, the two-man smiled at how adorable it was the military man ended up picking him up bridle style to their bedroom and change the both of them into some pajamas then had set Tony in the middle of the bed Stephen came in the room and laid on the left of Tony and Rhodey laid to the right if him the younger man had settled his head on Stephen's chest

"Goodnight Tones Goodnight Steph" Rhodey whispered 

"Night Rhodey Night Steph" Tony yawned snuggling closer to his husband 

"Goodnight Tony Goodnight Rhodey," Stephen said going to sleep 

(The next morning)

Steve had bragged into Tony, Rhodey, and Stephen's room making the smaller male shot up and looked around trying to figure out what was going on until he saw Rogers and groaned then fell back in frustration

"Baby what's wrong," Stephen asked starting to wake up Stark whined

"Rogers here," Tony said yawning that's when Rhodey woke up right away

"Stark we need to talk," Steve said the billionaire climbed over Rhodey and stretched

"No, we don't" Tony walking past Rogers going down to the kitchen he saw the rest of the ex-avengers he sighed in irritation but didn't say anything Tony went straight to the coffee maker and made three cups when his two husbands came in and gave him a kiss 

"Here," Tony said giving them both a cup 

"Thank you, sweetheart," James said the mutant nodded then gave him another kiss

"Mr. Stark Agent Carter is here to see you," F.R.I.D.A.Y told her creator Tony groaned

"Tell Sharon I don't want to speak to her at this time," Tony told the AI Steve glared at him

"Can't you let go of your ego and speak to her" Steve growled Stark rolled his eyes and ignored him 

Tony went down to the lab to get some work done for Stark Industries, Strange and Rhodey spent the day together while Tony was in the lab he had an uneasy feeling for some reason but he ignored it

"Tony" a woman yelled Stark sighed in annoyance

"What Sharon," Tony said not turning around 

"I need to talk to you" Sharon answered Stark sighed and was about to say something but just then the building shook making everything in the lab fall Tony grabbed onto the desk and Sharon fell onto the floor most of the ceiling was falling Stark saw some concrete become unstable over Carter he super speeded over to her and picked her up then flew up smashing into the ceiling going to the floor he landed on his feet setting Sharon down 

"What the hell Tony you can fly" Carter yelled the inventor turned to her with a 'done' look he looked around and saw everything destroyed just then he saw a missile about to hit the tower just then they fell through the floor they ended up in front of the house he spent part of his life the ex-avengers and new avengers were standing around them

"What the hell happened back there?" Tony asked starting to get upset the group gulped

"We don't know for sure but it seems as though someone wanted us dead" Clint explained Stark sighed and rolled his neck around because they felt tense he then walked to the door and signaled them to follow them then knocked it was a few minutes before someone answered the door the group heard little running a little girl opened the door when she saw Tony she immediately jumped up and hugged him

"We were so worried about you we saw that the tower was attacked on tv," the little girl cried into his neck Tony rubbed her back comforting

"I'm ok see not hurt not even a little bit," Tony said walking inside the avengers followed him in they walked to the living room where a bunch of kids was and some adults

"Hey guys I'm back," Stark said everyone in the room heads snapped to him


	4. Chapter 4

Jean and Ororo went up to their little brother slapped him upside his head then gave him hug Tony returned the hug

"You scare us like that again Tony you'll be feeling a lightning bolt on your ass excuse the language" Storm said Tony super speeded up to his adopted father

"Papa Ororo's trying to kill me protect me please" Tony pleaded Charles shook his head chuckling softly the ex-avengers looked at them in curiosity while the new avengers already knew they 

"Hello I'm Charles Xavier also known as Professor X" Charles introduced himself

"You're the X-Men aren't you" Natasha asked Charles nodded Steve looked to Tony then to Charles 

"Tony how do you know these people" Steve asked Anthony ignored him and just stayed close to Charles

"These are my adopted kids Jean Grey also known as Phoenix and Ororo Monroe also known as Storm, My adopted sister Raven also known as Mystique and her son Kurt, My best friends Dr. Henry Philip McCory but everyone calls him Hank also known as Beast and Erik Lehnsherr also known as Magneto, and my adopted daughter boyfriend Scott Summers also known as Cyclops" Charles introduced his family and friends 

"How do you know Tony" Steve asked the older mutant looked to his youngest child 

'Do you want them to know' Charles said telepathically 

'They'll find out sooner or later why not sooner rather than later' Tony said 

"He's my youngest adopted child" Charles explained the rogues and Sharon looked to Tony in surprise the new avengers already knew

"So my cousin is what a fr-" Sharon was cut off by Tony

"No Sharon I am not a freak I am a mutant and just because Aunt Peggy was my godmother doesn't mean you're my family" Tony said crossing his arms 

"Wait you knew Peggy" Steve said everyone except the rogues nodded

"Yes I know Peggy" Tony said he walked past everyone his older siblings went after him 

"We saw the the footage just so you know Rogers if it wasn't for his mutant abilities my nephew would've been dead and let me tell you this if you make try to hurt him I'll make you wish that you were still in that ice" Raven glared at Steve then left as did the other mutants and the new avengers 

(In Charles office )

Tony was sitting on the floor in adopted father's office with his older sisters he tucked into Ororo's side running fingers through his hair and Jean was smoothing his hand with her thumb the three of them always did feel more safe and secure with either with Charles or in his office which is why Tony went to the office the younger mutant had the gift his older twin sister got him still wrapped in the wrapping paper he never did open 

"You should open it" Ororo said Tony bit his lip nervously 

"I don't know" Tony said 

"It's been 35 years Antonio" Jean said resting her head on his shoulder Charles and the rest of guys came into the office they saw the three of them on the floor Charles wheeled himself to his desk 

"You should definitely open it cousin" Kurt spoke going to couch behind them 

"You I should Papa" Tony asked Charles smiled at his son

"That's your decision not mine Anthony" Charles said Anthony bit his lip then opened the gift a paper it was a photo of the two of them they had taken for a photo shoot they were both in suits and holding hands wearing matching necklaces with professional looks on their faces engraved on the bottom of the frame was 'You and me til the end' in cursive and on top of it was a box looked as if it could hold small jewelry 

Tony handed Kurt the picture a posted note was on it his sister wrote on it 'For you and your new siblings' she signed her name on the bottom the mutant brows furrowed then opened it three necklaces put together as one it made a heart each one engraved the bigger one said eldest sister, the medium one said older sister, and the smaller one said baby brother 

"What is it" Logan asked Tony held up the three necklaces then gave the bigger one to Jean and the medium one to Storm

"Antoinette knew what would happen to her and she didn't tell me" Tony said trying to not show much emotions 

"How did she know?" Erik asked Tony looked to Charles silently asking him for help

"She could see into the future she saw what would happen to her and each consequence of it and she chose the one she felt was for best" Charles explain Tony had to blink back tears 

"How did you know" Raven asked Charles

"Anthony told me a lot about her and her abilities" Charles answered Tony had looked up at his family 

"What do we do with the rogues and Sharon" Logan asked everyone turned to him 

Cliffhanger


	5. Chapter 5

"Well I could take them to the island I own" Anthony suggested Ororo and Jean didn't seem to like that idea

"When you say take them you as in going with them" Mystique said Tony nodded now everyone didn't like that idea

"Why go with them?" Logan asked Tony sighed

"Because I am responsible for them so that means whatever do to get themselves into trouble I would be held responsible because I was the one who asked for the the rogues to be pardoned and I fought for them to come back" Tony explained Ororo eye twitched 

"Why'd you do that?" Ororo asked Tony sighed 

"Because Stormy when billions of lives are at stake it doesn't matter about mine and rogues problems between us" Tony sighed the older mutants sighed sadly 

"You have such a big heart nephew we just worry about you that's all after everything you've been through we just want to protect you" Raven said sitting on the couch behind Ororo, Jean, and Tony

"I know Auntie Raven but you guys don't have to anymore I can take care of myself" Anthony said sincerely Mystique sighed 

"But we're your family Anthony we'll protect you and each other until our last breath" Charles said the younger mutant smiled at the older mutant

Tony smile fell slowly and his head turned to the door

"What do you hear kid" Erik asked 

"Sharon and Steve heading our way looking for me no doubt and wait they footsteps stopped they're here, give me a minute" Tony said he super speeded to the door and opened it before Steve could knock

"Mr. Rogers and Mrs. Carter what can I do for you" Tony asked somewhat politely

"Tony we need to talk" Steve said Anthony looked behind him to Erik who was close to the door

"Um ok, please follow me" Tony said giving them a fake smile as left the room he tapped the wall twice it was Ororo, Jean, and Tony telling each other to give them a minute or two if he or they are not back by then, then they should come look for them

Steve and Sharon followed Tony down the hall to an empty room it was we'll decorated a medium size bed with a desk full of pictures and a computer there was also robots and a keyboard in the room, it was Tony's room 

"So what do you want" Tony asked sitting at the keyboard and started playing a soft melody 

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Peggy" Steve asked 

"You never asked" Tony explained simply still playing the melody 

"Why didn't say anything about being a-a-a freak!" Sharon exclaimed Tony still playing the keyboard looked up at Sharon

"You didn't need to know nor did or do trust you" Tony said simply shrugging 

"How can you be so so so-" Steve was cut off by Tony 

"Arrogant, selfish, self-absorbed, cruel, cold-hearted it's very easy Steve" Tony finished the sentence still playing 

"I can tell and god can you stop playing that thing" Sharon growled Tony looked up them but didn't stop instead he took a deep breath held it for a little whil then let it go

"It helps keep me calm so no" Tony said continue on playing the keyboard 

"Tony can't you tell it's making Sharon upset just stop" Steve said Anthony took a shaky breath 

"It helps keep me calm" Tony said not looking at either one of them 

"Tony stop playing right now and answer our questions seriously" Sharon growled starting to get angry

"I am answering them seriously" Anthony said still playing the soft and beautiful melody, Sharon finally got to the point to where she just want to talk without the music so she flipped the keyboard over most likely breaking it then pushed Tony out of the chair up against the wall

"Now answer our questions and stop acting like a baby" Sharon growled all Anthony did was look emotionless at the keyboard on the ground which was broken

"That was the last thing my mother gave me before she died" Tony said with no emotions 

(In Charles study)

Everyone was talking and waiting for Tony to get back when a child came running in

"I'm sorry for barging in Professor but it's really important" the child panted the older mutants looked worried

"What's wrong Josephine" Charles asked 

"I was walking past Tony's room when I heard yelling and a crash sound coming from in there and I got worried so I came here" Josephine answered Ororo and Jean had ran out the room to go check on their little brother Charles looked to Raven and Logan to go after them

"Thank you for telling us Josephine please go back to class" Charles said the little girl nodded then walked to class

(In Tony's room) 

Ororo and Jean had slammed door opened they saw they're little brother being held up against the wall by Sharon he wasn't putting up a fight just staring at the keyboard on the ground completely emotionless and painfully pale all the sisters knew was that their little brother needed Charles right now 

"What the hell is going on" Ororo yelled Sharon and Steve heads snapped in their direction the woman pulled away from Tony making him fall to the ground not able to hold himself up 

"Ororo you take care of Blondie while I got this witch" Jean growled tapping into her powers that's when Mystique and Logan came into the room Raven immediately ran past her nieces over to Tony who was on the ground and she noticed his hair turn white like Storm's 

"Logan help me get Tony to Charles now" Raven ordered Logan came over and picked up the younger mutant 

"Raven why is his hair turning white?" Logan asked 

"Hopefully Charles can answer that" Raven said the two turned to leave 

"Girl remember to clean up after yourselves after you're done this is still Tony's room" Raven called as she walked out 

"Will do Aunt" Jean said as she and her sister cracked their knuckles then walked closer to the two that tried to harm their brother

Cliffhanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love cliffhangers
> 
> Leave a comment on what you think of the chapter and leave kudos too


	6. Chapter 6

Logan and Raven entered Charles office with Tony his hair had turned completely white now Kurt had gotten up from his spot on the couch so they could set Tony there

"What happened" Charles asked as he wheeled over to Tony 

"We don't know when we entered the room he was already on the floor and his hair was turning white" Logan explained Charles sighed

"Hopefully when Jean and Ororo get here they could tell me what happened but in the meantime let's help my son" Charles spoke the older mutant touch Anthony's head and used his mutant power, Charles subconscious self entered his son's mind

(In Tony's head)

Charles was sitting Tony's old home living room with Tony who was sitting at the piano he was playing a soft sad melody

"Anthony" Charles said the younger mutant stopped playing and looked to his adopted father

"It happened didn't it" Tony asked 

"I'm afraid so my boy" Charles replied Anthony turned away

"We could always block it my powers papa like before" Tony suggested Charles shook his head

"Not this time not again it could cause more damage to you and others" Xavier said

"But I can't control this it's too powerful either way I could hurt anyone" Tony said starting to get overwhelmed 

(With the others outside of Tony's head)

Jean and Ororo had re-entered the office looking very angry they saw that their little brother was passed out on the couch and their father hand was on his head 

"The next time Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter wants to speak with Tony alone I'm putting Rogers back in that block of ice I promise you" Ororo said Erick and Hank agreed with her

"Let's hope that they can stay away and that Charles can help Tony" Raven said looking to the two as did everyone, they saw a small lightning go around Tony's hands

"He'll need it" Logan said 

(Inside Tony's head)

"Anthony it was a mistake when I blocked you powers in the first place I should have helped you control them and for that I am sorry but I can still help if you let me" Charles said Tony looked him in disbelief 

"How can you help me I can't do anything right, I can't be fixed, I can't even keep my team I'm the one who broke it apart anyway" Tony said Charles went over to him

"No you can't do everything right but you're human you make mistakes and you learn from those mistakes, No you didn't break apart your team that was Rogers you tried to save it you may not have but you built a better team one that it built upon trust and nothing more, Yes you can keep a team together if it wasn't for you this world would have doomed already, and Yes I can help because you are my son I would do anything and everything to protect you and your siblings along with the rest of the family. Now will you let me help you" Charles spoke wrapping his arms around his son Tony nodded

"Ok I'll accept your help just please don't leave me" Tony said leaning into him

"I'll never Anthony" Charles said (you know how when your in the movies and a epic scene ends and the screen turns white I want you to imagine that ok, ok great *clears thoart* back to the story)

(Outside of Tony head)

Anthony woke up gasping for breath and Charles opened his eyes then removed his hand from Tony's head, Anthony sat up then swunged his legs off the couch, almost immediately Ororo and Jean hugged him tight and Tony hugged him back

"We're so sorry we weren't there to protect you" Jean apologized 

"It's ok I'm ok" Tony said everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow 

"What I am" Tony said trying to get them to believe him

"Sure you are because you totally didn't fall to the ground unconscious and your hair totally didn't turn white when you were "talking" to Steve and Sharon" Kurt said sarcastically Tony opened his mouth to retaliate then closed it because he couldn't think of anything

"Anyway what did happen with Rogers and Carter" Hank asked Tony gulped because his family is very overprotective of each other especially with him ever since New York, Ultron and Siberia

"Well um Steve, Sharon and I went to talk in my room as everyone knows well when we first entered my room I went straight for my keyboard and started to play the song my mother taught me and my sister when we were 4 anyways Steve started questioning why I didn't tell him that I know Aunt Peggy, then Sharon asked why I didn't tell her that I was a mutant to both I answered honest then Sharon started to get upset about me playing the keyboard tries to explain that I needed to play the keyboard but she didn't listen and she threw it onto the floor the very last thing my mother gave me before she died and then I don't remember what happened after that" Tony said his sibling held him tightly and the others looked fairly upset Logan walked to the door

"I'll be right back" Logan said walking out the door

"You sure you're ok kid" Erik asked Tony gave him a fake smile 

"Of course I am I always am" Tony answered Charles and Raven looked to each other 

"So baby brother why trying to look like Stormy here" Jean joked ruffled her brother's hair Tony swatted her hand

"Not trying to it's partly Steve and Sharon fault on why my hair is like this" Tony said everyone but Charles looked at him confused

"How is it their fault" Raven asked

"So everyone knows how Anthony's powers are connect to his emotions correct" Charles said the mutants nodded

"And we know that he's more powerful than other mutants" Kurt said 

"Well his power over weather is extremely powerful thanks to his twin sister Antoinette since she transferred her powers to him and both of them shared control over the weather well one day when Anthony was younger he came to me ask if I could block some of his control of weather because he had almost hurt Jean with it" Charles began to explain Jean looked to her brother with sadness in her eyes

"I knew that I shouldn't have because it could've caused much damages to Anthony or others but he was begged and pleaded for me to block it so I did biggest mistake of my life his hair has now turned to the same color as Ororo is because he either felt scarred, stressed or terrified by what happened between him, Steven, and Sharon that his powers had broke through the binds and reacted on his emotions that it did well that" Charles explained further

"I'mma kill them" Ororo spoke holding Tony close

"Don't we're going to need them in the future like two or three maybe four months give or take type of future" Tony yawned curling into Ororo's side

"What did you see this time" Hank asked

"Can't say if I do then it wouldn't happen" Tony answered going to sleep

"Should we move him to his room" Scott asked

"You better not" Tony muttered sleepily 

"Get James and Stephan he'll be sleeping with them since they are married" Charles said Scott and Hank went to get Rhodey and Strange a few minute later James and Stephan walked into the office

"Ok where is he" Rhodey asked Raven pointed to the couch Stephan looked confused

"Wasn't he a brunette the last time we saw him which was a few hours ago" Strange asked

"We'll explain later but right he needs a bed and you two" Jean whispers running fingers through Tony's hair

"Ok but we'll need explanations to what happened to him today" Rhodey said he gently lifted Tony who clinged onto him immediately 

"Yeah we'll tell you everything later promise" Kurt said the two man nodded then walked out the office with Tony

"Well dad we're going to turn in now see you in the morning" Jean said she and her sister stood up and stretched 

"Goodnight girls" Xavier responded the two waved sleepily

"Night dad" Munroe and Grey yawned walking out the office to their room as did everyone else

(In Tony, Rhodey and Strange room)

Rhodey had put Tony under the covers on the bed in the middle 

"Hopefully they will tell us what happens tomorrow I'm worried about Tony" Stephan said as he changed into pajamas 

"As am I but I do know they will tell us since I have known these guys for long time now I know they mean what they say" Rhodey said climbing into the bed after changing into pajamas followed by Strange 

"I believe you" Stephan yawned pulling Tony and Rhodey close as Rhodey pulled Tony to him

"Hey some sleep love" James said

"I will goodnight Rhodes" Strange said going to sleep

"Night Steph" James spoke back then went to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is I hope you like it please leave a comment and kudos have a goodnight or morning or whenever your reading this you know what I'm going to go with day yeah have a good day.
> 
> Lol sorry I'm rambling anyway bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony had woken up the next morning in the middle of the two most important people in his life he smiled biting his lip. Tony gently moved Stephen and Rhodey's arms from around him and climbed over Stephen carefully trying not to wake them up once he out of the bed, Tony got dressed for the day then left the room quietly not wanting to wake his lovers. As he walked down the halls he had accidentally bumped into Ororo well more like she bumped into him

"Stormy why in such a hurry," Tony asked Ororo sighed in relief 

"Oh good Speedy I was looking for you," Ororo said she grabbed her little brother's hand and started dragging him in the direction she had came from

"Uh, what's going on sis?" Tony asked 

"Something happened in Uncle Hank's lab the family and your team except for Stephen and Rhodey are there already," Ororo said continuing to drag Tony to the lab

"What exactly happened Ororo?" Tony asked before they entered the lab

"You're about to find out," Storm said as they entered the lab Tony looked around the lab to see his family and teammates

"Hey guys what's going on," Tony asked Hank smiled nervously 

"You know what time travel is right," Hank asked Tony nodded

"Yeah Toni did it a lot why" Tony said

"Well let's just say some people from the past may have time-traveled here" Hank chuckled lightly Tony narrowed his eyes and turned his adopted father

"Papa, what's he talking about?" Tony asked 

"Guys just show him" Charles chuckled everyone stepped aside and showed Tony who was here and let's just say he was very surprised by was there

"Mama, Antoinette, Aunt Peggy," Tony said extremely surprised by the fact his twin sister time-traveled not only with their godmother but with their mother, and Toni looked the same age as him even though she died when they were just 12 years old 

"Tonio" Antoinette exclaimed she super speeded to her brother hugging him Tony was knocked out of his shock by his older twin hugging him

"Gosh little bro you look different," Toni said she broke the hug and pulled back to look him over

"You're only older than me by 3 hours" Tony glared at her Ororo and Jean snickered

"You're still the baby of the family, huh Tones" Jeans snorted Tony rolled his eyes he went to greet his mother and godmother when a little boy came down to the lab

"Professor, General Ross" the little boy informed Charles, Tony eyes widen, and left the lab in a flash 

(Outside the school)

Tony appeared in front of Ross

"General Ross what is it that you want," Tony asked Ross murderous facial expression didn't settle too well with Tony 

"The rogue Avengers have gotten into some trouble Stark" Ross growled several of his people brought the Rogues forward they were in cuff Tony breath hitched he turned back to the house his family and teammates stood there he turned back to Ross

"Whatever they have done I do apologize," Tony said Ross grumbled

"Uncuff 'em boys" Ross said the men did uncuff the rogues 

"Goodbye Stark, oh and the next time these guys do something stupid not only are you they going down but you will be held responsible" Ross threatened then turned to leave-taking his goons with him

"Go inside guys please," Tony asked balling up his fist thunder clouds started to roll in quickly he felt a hand slip into his and the rogues quickly went inside the house

"It ok Tony we won't let anything happen to you" Raven whispered to him

"Why can't they listen for once," Tony said voice shaking Raven pulled him close

"I don't know Anthony I wish I could tell you why but I can't" Raven spoke softly holding onto her nephew tightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, sorry I haven't updated recently I've just been really busy so yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony marched into the dining room where the Rogues and Sharon were after spending an hour of crying on his Aunt Raven's shoulder his eyes were red and puffy, and his face had a murderous expression he slammed the door shut making the Rogues and Sharon jump not expecting it

"WHAT in the hell did you guys do to make Ross come down here?" Tony growled Natasha and Bucky gulped never had seen Tony get this angry before or ever in fact

"We believed there was a threat inside The Council (A/N: I think that's what it's called please let me know I'm struggling here) so I had Natasha hack into the Security and Sharon get us into the building without being detected," Steve said Tony eye twitched 

"WHY do you think that Steve? WHY did you even think any of it was a good idea?!?!" Tony exclaimed Steve straightened 

"Because Stark it's a mistake for us to be on house arrest we haven't done anything wrong" Steve reasoned Natasha and Bucky looked at each other and Tony looked as if he was going to burst

"YOU DEULISONAL IDIOT! You say you've done nothing did you forget the tunnel or how about entering a foreign country without permission or how about HIDING MY PARENTS DEATHS from me or maybe how many countless deaths you are the reason for" Tony yelled Sharon glared at him

"Watch it Anthony just because you're a freak doesn't mean-" Sharon was cut off

"What's your problem with me Sharon what have I ever done to you?" Tony asked Sharon stance straighten

"Well, you're a freak, an egotistical bastard, self-absorbed, and just so damn selfish," Sharon said, Tony nodded and looked away

"What the hell!" a feminine voice yelled everyone flinched then turned to the door of the dining room and saw Peggy, Maria, and Toni standing in the doorway

"Mama, Toni, Mama Peggy what can I do for guys," Tony said putting on his press smile trying to convince them that everything is alright which didn't work because they could see right through that smile

"Tony darling why don't you go find your other sisters or maybe those charming husbands of yours while me, your mother, and sister talk to these people" Peggy smiled softly Tony seemed a bit hesitant

"Now Ducky," Peggy said firmly using the nickname she used to Tony when he was younger also using her 'firm mother' tone 

"Yes Mama Peggy," Tony said quickly leaving the room going to Ororo and Jean or Rhodey and Stephen closing the door behind

"Steve and Sharon come with me let's talk shall we," Peggy said with a dangerous smile making Steve and Sharon uneasy

"I trust you two to take care of these guys love" Peggy looked back to Maria 

"Yes dear we can don't have too much fun darling" Maria smiled she gave Peggy a peck on the lips Steve looked at them jealously and in disgust Peggy walked up to the super soldier and her niece gave them both a slap then grabbed their ear dragging them out of the room

(With Tony)

Tony ran all the way to Charles office when he got there he closed the door and leaned against it and started pacing back and forth ranting in Italian when Logan stopped him mid-way through it

"Kid slow down we can't understand what's wrong" Logan asked Tony sighed

"I did something very stupid" Tony sighed 

"And what did you exactly?" Rhodey asked from Stephen's lap Tony looked down

"I left the rogues and sharon alone with Mama, Tonia, and Mama Peggy" Tony said Ororo and Jean looked at each other in confusion

"What wrong with that?" Ororo said Tony opened his mouth then closed it

"Now that I think about it their all dead" Tony said sighing

"Kid don't worry so much it's not good for you" Logan patted his back sympathetically Tony groaned

(With Peggy)

Peggy was giving Steve and Sharon an earful oh she was letting them have it but unfortunately for her, Steve didn't seem to getting any of it and Sharon wasn't listening at all 

"You know what I don't seem to be getting through to any of you so I'm just going stop but just know Steve I'm cutting all ties with you and you too sharon" Peggy glared at the super soldier and her niece

"What Peggy you can't" Steve exclaimed Peggy chuckled lightly

"Actually I can and just did" Peggy said Sharon stomped her foot the older woman raised a brow at her

"This is all happening because Stark" Sharon said throwing a temper tantrum like a 5-year-old, Peggy almost pulled her niece over her knee but restrained herself

"No don't you dare blame this on Tony and Sharon you know how much him and his sister mean to me" Peggy growled Sharon nor Steve stood down although deep down they were slightly scared

"Why would even care about Stark he's so so so selfish" Steve said Peggy punched him when Sharon tried to intervened all the older Carter did was stare at her with murderous eyes making the younger woman back down Peggy turned back to Rogers

"He's my son you IDOIT! I married his mom 2 years after Howard killed his daughter so not only is he my godson but he is also my stepson" Peggy yelled Steve froze Sharon looked away right at that time Maria and Toni walked into the room

"Mommy you almost done with them" Toni asked leaning against the doorway Peggy turned to them with a smile

"Yes baby girl just tieing things up" Peggy smiled Maria smiled she ran her hand through her daughter short half-shaved hair (like rihanna's Rated R album) Peggy turned back to the two with murderous glares

"Listen here Rogers and Sharon you better leave my boy and his family alone or so help me I will end the lot of you" Peggy growled she turned and walked to Maria then pulled her wife into a passionate kiss making Steve even more jealous Peggy pulled away, Maria leaned into her wife's touch

"Let's go see about our son princess" Peggy smiled Maria nodded and Toni rolled her eyes

"Lets go then I can feel my IQ dropping a few notches" Toni rolled her eyes Maria snorted

"C'mon darling before Antoinette get mad and I don't feel like going dealing with that" Maria pouted dragging Peggy out of the room Toni went after them, but that was before looking back at Rogers and Sharon with a glare

"I'd stay away from Tito if I were you" Toni threaten then she went to catch up with her parents leaving the two behind without another glance.


End file.
